Quarta Virada de Ano-Novo
by PonyoYue
Summary: Toda vez que fecho os meus olhos, é como um paraíso sombrio. Ninguém se compara a você Mas não há você neste mundo, exceto nos meus sonhos esta noite. E essa noite, eu não quero acordar.


**ATENÇÃO: Toda vez que uma linha e um (...) ****aparece significa que a leitura passa a ser como uma recordação da protagonista. Um "Flash-Back".**

* * *

><p>Desmanchei o último cacho bem feito do meu cabelo loiro, já não existe mais traços de que estava com maquiagem pesada ou do fino vestido que usei a algumas horas atrás.<p>

As olheiras escuras estão novamente a vista, meus ossos marcados revelam a magreza em estado lastimável. Meus lábios estão novamente rachados e com marcas de sangue de mordidas fortes.

Não sou mais nem sombra da mulher que estava fingindo festejar a algumas horas atrás na festa de ano-novo.

_Todos os meus amigos dizem que eu deveria seguir em frente_

_Estou deitada no oceano, cantando sua música_

_Ah, é como você a canta_

_Amar você para sempre não pode ser errado_

_Mesmo você não estando aqui, não vou seguir em frente_

_Ah, é como nós a tocamos_

Deito-me na confortável cama de casal luxuosa, meus únicos acompanhantes nesta noite são minha garrafa de Whisky, uma luminária e a maldita caixa de recordações.

Abro a caixa delicadamente e a primeira coisa que vejo é uma pequena rolha de uma garrafa de champanhe.

* * *

><p>(...)<p>

**Primeira Virada de Ano-Novo.**

"-Segura a porta, por favor! - Ouço um grito distante e depois passos apressados. Coloco meu braço na porta do elevador impedindo que ele se feche. Um homem carregando milhares da caixas, malas e sacolas surge, mal conseguindo andar sem se desequilibrar ou bater em algo - Obrigada.

–Quer ajuda? Você me parece bem... Digamos... -Não consigo achar a palavra certa sem parecer ofender. Retiro meu braço da porta depois de verificar se o homem não deixou nada cair no estacionamento. Aperto novamente o botão 22 e me viro para o desconhecido, que uma a uma foi colocando as coisas mais pesadas no chão ficando apenas com uma mochila nas costas e algumas sacolas pequenas nas mãos.

–Desesperado? -Ouço um leve riso e o som do toque do meu celular avisando que chegou uma nova mensagem. -Eu costumo passar o natal com minha família e voltar antes do dia primeiro de Janeiro... Acho que só não contava que iria receber tantos presentes. Poderia por favor, apertar o vigésimo segundo andar?

–Já está apertado, é o andar em que moro. - Dou um leve sorriso e me permito observar o estranho por alguns segundos antes que pareça uma completa lunática. Seus cabelos são castanhos escuros arrepiados um tanto médios e seus olhos são verdes, de uma cor profunda. Tem um porte atlético e felizmente não é muito alto, mas ainda tendo alguns centímetros a mais do que eu. Não sou muito de ficar olhando para homens em baladas ou festas para flertar ou algo assim, para ser sincera minha vida social é quase inexistente, mas realmente preciso admitir... Ele é incrivelmente sexy. - Deve ser uma família muito grande.

–Nem tanto, é que sou o único que mora longe e apenas visito eles uma vez ao anos. Minha família geralmente guarda os presentes de aniversário e me dão tudo no natal. - Ouço meu celular tocar mais uma vez, mas agora anunciando que é uma ligação. Simplesmente ignoro e volto a encarar os números marcando o andar atual subindo. - Não vai atender?

–É meu ex... Se eu atender, não vai ser nada bonito.

–Sei bem como é... Termino difícil?

–"Difícil" não chega nem aos pés do que aconteceu. Para resumir a história, nos escrevemos na mesma faculdade, eu passei e ele não. Como uma boa tola apaixonada, eu desisti. - Aperto a a bainha do meu vestido branco com força, só de me lembrar a raiva começa a surgir.-Depois de alguns messes a faculdade ligou para ele avisando que tinha ganhado uma pequena bolsa.

–Por favor, não me diga que...

–Sim, ele aceitou a vaga e foi para a faculdade.

–Desculpe, mas ele é um cafajeste. -Não pode evitar sorrir.

–Sim, o maior que já conheci. -A porta do elevador foi se abrindo aos poucos, revelando o corredor pequeno, com apenas duas portas de frente para a outra e uma terceira um pouco menos atrativa, que era a de emergência ao lado do institor de incêndio.

Aos poucos o homem foi pegando novamente os pertences um pouco atrapalhado, enquanto eu segurava a porta do elevador mais uma vez.

Quando terminou de colocar as coisas na porta do apartamento, me olhou um pouco sem jeito, com as bochechas um pouco vermelhas.

–Desculpe ter tomado o seu tempo... - Ele colocou uma pequena mecha do cabelo para trás visivelmente incomodado por ter-me "Atrapalhado".

–Está tudo bem, sério, eu só fui comprar um vinho para passar o... Desculpe, mas você disse que acabou de chegar de viajem certo? Tem algum lugar para ir na "Virada"?

–Não, me mudei uma semana antes de viajar, mal sei o nome da rua direito.

–Gostaria de assistir a queima de fogos comigo? Sei que é um pedido repentino, mas é que do seu apartamento não tem uma visão muito boa. -O que era verdade. A visão da minha janela era aberta e ampla, uma visão majestosa da cidade. Não é a toa que os apartamentos do lado esquerdo custam mais caro do que do lado direito.

–Bom... -Ele pareceu pensar durante alguns segundos e sorriu. -Claro, eu vou adorar.

–Ótimo, venha aqui em casa as 23h00min, assim dá para arrumar a casa correndo e fingir que sempre foi assim. -Abri a porta do meu apartamento com cuidado devagar para que ele não visse a bagunça que estava dentro. - Até mais tarde...

–Kentin.

–Amélia, prazer Kentin. "

* * *

><p>O que aconteceu algumas horas depois naquele mesmo dia pareceu um conto de fadas. Assistimos a queima de fogos, conversamos animadamente durante horas até que resolvemos abrir outra garrafa de champanhe para comemorar o ano novo... Foi quanto a rolha voou para seu olho esquerdo, causando um ataque de riso incontrolável vindo de mim. Depois Kentin começou a correr atrás de mim brincando, falando que iria me dar um banho da bebida já que eu ri da cara dele.<p>

Mas no meio da brincadeira, nós dois tropeçamos e caímos um em cima do outro.

Depois disso me lembro de beijos, chupões, gemidos e orgasmos. Com certeza foi a virada mais deliciosa que já tive.

_E não há remédio para a lembrança_

_Seu rosto é como uma melodia_

_Não sairá da minha cabeça_

_Sua alma está me assombrando e me dizendo_

_Que tudo está bem_

_Mas eu queria estar morta._

Mas a história depois dessa linda noite não tem nada que eu gostaria de viver novamente. No dia seguinte eu estava realmente feliz, pensava que finalmente iria sair do "Fundo do poço" que Castiel, meu ex-namorado me deixou... Mas quando desci pra levar o lixo, Kentin estava beijando uma garota como se o mundo fosse acabar.

E naquele momento, o mundo acabou para mim.

O despertador ao meu lado toca sua melodia irritante e breve, mostrando que já são 23h00min e que eu devia dormir ou ligar a televisão para me distrair. Ouço pessoas rindo e se divertindo na calçada e crianças já soltando fogos. Olho para a garrafa vazia ao meu lado, 500 ml de Whisky em menos de dez minutos, deve ser um novo Record pessoal meu.

Desço de cima da cama e vou em direção a cozinha, pegando mais uma garrafa, um garrafão de vinho e oito latas de cerveja. O mais estranho de tudo isso é o estado em que o meu aparamente se encontra... Completamente limpo e arrumado, afinal, eu mal fico aqui mais.

Tudo bem que tinha várias garrafas, latas e bitucas de cigarros espalhados, mas não é nada de anormal.

Coloco as bebidas de qualquer jeito em cima da cama e abro uma das latas de cerveja, tomando um longo gole e abrindo novamente a caixa. Mas dessa vez pego uma delicada borboleta de prata folhada a ouro.

* * *

><p>(...)<p>

**Segunda Virada de Ano-Novo.**

"-Amélia! Ai meu Deus, a quanto tempo!-Ambre me abraçou delicadamente para não derrubar o liquido borbulhando em sua taças.- Não te vejo dês do casamento da Kim!

–Se passou muito tempo mesmo, eu queria ter aparecido mais nas festas, mas o hospital quase não me deixa descansar. - Ambre sorriu aparentando entender minha situação e deu um pequeno gole da bebida. Não éramos mais garotas de dezesseis anos implicando uma com a outra, somos mulheres de vinte e quatro anos que deixaram a rivalidade de lado para seguir a vida. - Pelo jeito já deve ter conversado com todos novamente... Bom, menos o Cas... Você sabe quem.

–E se vocês quiserem que a festa continue alegremente, me deixem longe desse panaca.

–Okay, desculpe ter tocado no assunto. - Ela olhou para baixo um pouco envergonhada e voltou a me olhar como se tivesse descobrindo a cura para o câncer. -Eu tive uma idéia! Está vendo aquele cara bem ali Amélia? Ele terminou com a namorada faz um mês, por que não conversa com ele para tentar animar as coisas?

–Kentin? Não é uma boa idéia...

–Como sabe o nome dele?

–Somos vizinhos a pouco mais de um ano, nossa relação é de apenas "Bom dia" e "Boa noite." - E sexo as vezes. Mas é claro que não vou deixar ninguém saber disso.

–Ótimo! Assim não preciso apresentar os dois. -Ambre ficou me empurrando contra a minha vontade até que ficar de frente para Kentin. Eu sinceramente não sei quem estava mais vermelho.

Depois de ter feito isso, Ambre simplesmente foi embora sem olhar para trás, deixando eu e ele em um silêncio constrangedor.

–Er... Ela me disse que terminou recentemente, espero que esteja bem. -Que merda foi essa? Ele acabou de sair de um relacionamento, é claro que não está bem sua idiota!

–Na verdade, bem melhor do que achava que ficaria. Sinto-me mais livre do que nunca.

–Namorada possessível?

–Não podia nem sequer ir na farmácia. - Ele sorriu gentilmente e ficou perdido em memórias durante alguns instantes. Seu sorriso murchou e ele me olho serio. - Olha Amélia, não sei se você lembra o sequer lembra, mas a algum tempo atrás eu e você comemoramos o ano novo junto entre outras coisas... Depois daquilo minha nam... Ex-namorada apareceu e tento reatar o namoro.

Se me lembro? Cara, depois daquela cena demorou quatro messes para confiar em um homem novamente.

–A questão é que naquela hora, eu mal te conhecia e realmente amava a Li. Sabe, eu não consegui raciocinar direito com ela implorando meu perdão e...

–Para Kentin, eu já entendi tudo. Não precisa pedir desculpas, eu te compreendo.

–Saiba que se eu soubesse o quanto você é fantástica, jamais teria feito isso.

–Você me acha... Fantástica?

–Desculpa, mas dês que eu te ouvi cantando "Heart Attack" no volume máximo as 8h00min da manhã, não dá para te achar chata.

–Ai meu Deus! Eu não acredito que ouvi isso! - Eu simplesmente fiquei sem saber onde enfiar a cara. Será que se eu colocar minha cara no sorvete, ele derrete com o calor das minhas bochechas? -Espere como sabe de tantas coisas?

–Somos vizinhos e eu trabalho em casa, acabo descobrindo sem querer uma coisinha ou outra sobre você. Por exemplo, o fato de você chegar todos os dias no mesmo horário e raramente sair para festas ou algo assim, ou até mesmo o habito de pedir comida pelo menos três vezes por semana, mostrando que não deve saber cozinha nada.

Ou fundo ouvi todos gritando a contagem regressiva de dez segundos para o ano novo. "Cinco, quatro, três..."

–Também sei que ambos estamos solteiros, e que temos a noite inteira disponível.

"Dois, um".

E meus lábios se juntaram aos seus."

* * *

><p>Depois de duas semanas da virada, Kentin me pediu oficialmente em namoro. Ao invés de oferecer uma aliança, me deu essa espetacular borboleta ao descobrir meu fascino por esse lindo inseto.<p>

Depois disso, foi o melhor ano da minha vida.

Parece idiotice, afinal éramos apenas vizinhos e por acaso viramos namorados... Mas garanto que a cada dia me apaixonei cada vez mais e mais por esse belo homem.

Aos poucos ele foi se mudando para meu apartamento, e aos poucos nos tornamos inseparáveis. Vaziamos planos para nos casarmos, éramos completamente louco um pelo outro.

Éramos namorados, amantes, melhores amigos, vizinhos e um só.

_Toda vez que fecho os meus olhos_

_É como um paraíso sombrio_

_Ninguém se compara a você_

_Eu temo que você não esteja esperando do outro lado._

Já é a sexta lata.

Em breve mal vou conseguir raciocinar o quanto é um mais um ou se o mundo ainda gira. Mas o nome dele jamais vai sair dos meus pensamentos.

_Todos os meus amigos me perguntam por que permaneço forte_

_Digo a eles que quando se encontra o amor verdadeiro, ele sobrevive_

_Ah, é por isso que continuo aqui._

Estou ficando louca? É claro que estou. Uma alcoólica, fumante compulsiva e ainda em estado de depressão profunda... Por que permaneço aqui?

Abro pela última vez a caixa de recordações. Há muitas coisas aqui dentro, mas só preciso de mais uma.

A aliança.

* * *

><p>(...)<p>

**Terceira Virada de Ano-Novo.**

"-Você me traiu! Eu te odeio do fundo da minha alma! Você é o pior dos acafajestes!

–Amélia! Me escuta! Eu te amo, não é o que você pensa. - Sua voz ao telefone parece triste.

–Jura? E como pode me explicar o fato de você ter mentido ir ao mercado quando na verdade foi a para a casa de Charllote... Ou o fato de eu ter pegado os dois se beijando?

–Não estávamos nos beijando e sim nos abraçando... - Ouço o barulho de uma buzina e Kentin resmungando um palavrão para outro motorista qualquer. Odeio quando ele atende o celular dirigindo.

–Obrigada Kentin, me sinto muito mais aliviada! Seu filho de uma...

–Cala a boca e me escuta!

–Eu não vou te escutar, eu de odeio! Eu te entreguei minha alma e meu coração... Você... Você... SUMA DA MINHA VIDA PARA SEMPRE!

–Amélia... Charllote é dona de uma joalheria e uma grande amiga, só estava pegando minha encomenda pessoal. Sua aliança de casamento... Ha, feliz ano novo.

Ante de conseguir responder, ouço um forte barulho de algo freando e um estrondo alto ecoa pelos meus ouvidos. Gritos e vozes desesperadas.

"Eu não o vi! O carro apareceu do nada! Ajudem-me a tirar o rapaz antes que seja tarde demais!"

Depois a sirene da ambulância ecoou alta e as vozes continuaram. Menos a de Kentin.

* * *

><p>Quatro dias depois foi o enterro dele. Cinco dias depois descobri o álcool. Seis dias depois percebi que nenhum homem era igual a ele.<p>

Deus... Acho que não devia ter tomado tantas bebidas depois dos antidepressivos. Nunca me senti tão louca como estou agora.

_Não há alívio, eu vejo você no meu sono_

_E todos estão me apressando_

_Mas eu consigo sentir você me tocando_

_Não há libertação, eu sinto você nos meus sonhos_

_Dizendo que eu estou bem_

Fico parada na cama, esvaziando uma a uma as bebidas até o relógio avisar que já é ano novo. Mais um ano sem ele.

Ou talvez não...

Ouço sinos tocarem, é uma doce melodia. Por algum motivo estranho, nunca me senti tão leve como estou me sentindo agora.

Vou em direção a sacada com um pouco de dificuldade, até conseguir sentar no parapeito de mármore branco. A queima de fogos é incrível.

_Toda vez que fecho os meus olhos_

_É como um paraíso sombrio_

_Ninguém se compara a você_

_Mas não há você, exceto nos meus sonhos esta noite._

O vento sobra nos meus cabelos dizendo que essa é a hora. Essa é a quarta virada de Ano-Novo.

A melodia toca cada vez mais alta.

_Oh oh oh, ha ha ha_

_Eu não quero acordar disso esta noite_

_Oh oh oh, ha ha ha_

_Eu não quero acordar disso esta noite._

Sorriu com a felicidade de finalmente estar livre.

Vou reencontrar Kentin.


End file.
